


Hesitant

by Manwathiel_Caladwen



Series: A Relationship in 10 Kisses [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manwathiel_Caladwen/pseuds/Manwathiel_Caladwen
Summary: "Actually, I was hoping we could talk about something else—something unrelated to my official business here.” Harry said, staring at Draco’s back.“I’m not sure that is wise, Auror Potter.” Draco didn’t even turn to look at him.“Why not Draco?” Harry pleaded, “Surely you felt something that night too.”“Nonsense. I don’t know to what you are referring to.”Harry rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, “If it was nothing, you wouldn’t have run away.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Relationship in 10 Kisses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715830
Comments: 5
Kudos: 248





	Hesitant

**Author's Note:**

> The second entry in a 10 part series that tells the story of a relationship through 10 kisses, semi-connected to the first instalment though most of the story makes sense on its own. 
> 
> Rated T for language for now, but later stories might be rated differently.  
> Not beta read so any mistakes are my own! My plan is to upload a new entry every Friday.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kiss 2: Hesitant—September 2002

Standing outside Abraxous Apothecary and Potions, Harry chewed his lip, wondering for the hundredth time if there was someone else who he could consult. But even as this thought crossed his mind, he dismissed it. Every other potion master he’d met told him to come talk to this Master Abraxous—he was the best. The only thing was no one supposedly knew who this person was, otherwise, they might have reconsidered their recommendation. Harry knew though and he still decided to come.

Absentmindedly moving towards the door, Harry wondered if Draco would actually agree to see him. They hadn’t seen each other since the night of the charity ball a couple of week ago, and since then Harry had to admit he’d been more distracted than usual.

“May I help you?”

Harry was drawn from his reverie and looked up to see a young witch waiting expectantly behind a counter.

“Yeah, uh”— Harry stuttered as he reached into his robe pocket and pulled out his Auror ID. Showing it to the witch, he watched as her eyes widened— “I was wondering if I might speak to Master Abraxous.” Harry continued, repocketing his ID.

“Mr. Abraxous normally does not meet with clientele. All professional communications are written and delivered through his staff,” the witch replied, “but I’ll see if he is willing to make an exception. May I ask what this is in reference to?”

“I was hoping to consult with him concerning an ongoing investigation. He is not under any suspicious, I’m merely seeking his professional opinion.”

The witch nodded and Harry watched as she disappeared into the back, and for the first time, he took the opportunity to look around Draco’s shop. It was small but neatly organised, and even from a distance, Harry could tell that the potions and special ingredients on display were of exceptional quality.

The witch re-emerged and beckoned Harry to follow her into the back. He was intrigued when they came to a stop at the foot of a spiral staircase.

“You may go on up, Auror Potter.” She said with a smile.

Harry nodded and ascended, emerging in what appeared to be a brightly lit potions lab. Noticing a hunched body and blonde hair in one of the corners, Harry made his way over but before he could speak—

“Don’t say a word Potter, I need to concentrate.” 

Harry remained silent as he watched Draco delicately stir a potion while adding drops of a red syrupy substance. The potion momentarily turned a brilliant pink colour before hardening into what looked like a solid cauldron-shaped brick. 

“Damn it,” Draco signed and with a wave of his wand, the material disappeared from the cauldron. He turned to face Harry.

“What can I do for you Auror Potter?” He asked politely if a bit stiffly.

“What potion were you trying to make?” Harry inquired, forgetting momentarily his purpose of being there.

Draco thought for a moment before answering. “I am attempting to modify a blood replenishing potion to better suit the needs of one of my clients. It is proving more difficult than anticipated.” He added with a grimace.

“What modifications are you making?” Harry peered at the ingredients on the table, interested.

Silence met his question, and then— “I didn’t know my private work was pertinent to your official investigation Auror Potter.”

Harry felt his cheeks go warm and cleared his throat, “Of course, my apologies Mr. Malfoy.” Pulling a small vial from his robe pocket, he continued, “I was hoping that you could take a look at this potion. I know it’s a modified Polyjuice potion and other potions masters I’ve consulted were able to identify several of the modifications. However, they were unable to determine the purpose behind the modifications—” Harry hesitated but then added— “they all recommended that I consult you.”

Taking the vial, Draco held it up to the light, examining it with interest, “Did the others identify whose DNA was added to the potion?” he asked absently.

“There wasn’t any trace of human DNA that they could identify,” Harry admitted, “It’s one of the questions we’d hoped you could answer for us.”

Draco nodded, and turning back to his potions table, began pulling various instruments towards him. “Is there any other information you can tell me about the potion or its creator?” He asked.

“He’s dangerous,” Harry began.

“Obviously, I meant useful information Potter,” Draco interrupted, turning again to face Harry.

Ignoring Draco’s comment, Harry continued, “From Eastern Europe—Bulgaria or Romania most likely. He has already shown to be exceedingly comfortable with spell creation and potion making, and he’s been highly resourceful. Previous samples of his work have indicated a willingness to use dark magic, _very_ dark magic. If you find any trances, you’re to alert the Auror office at once.”

Draco stiffened slightly at this last tidbit of information. “Very well Auror Potter,” he said, turning around again to start working, “I will analyze the potion and provide a full written report as soon as I have conclusive findings.”

Harry hesitated, recognizing that he’d been dismissed, but after weeks of waking up from dreams filled with soft lips, fiery kisses and roaming hands, he couldn’t simply walk away without at least trying something—anything—to keep the man’s attention for just a few moments longer.

“Actually, I was hoping we could talk about something else—something unrelated to my official business here.” Harry said, staring at Draco’s back.

“I’m not sure that is wise, Auror Potter.” Draco didn’t even turn to look at him.

“Why not Draco?” Harry pleaded, “Surely you felt something that night too.”

“Nonsense. I don’t know to what you are referring to.”

Harry rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, “If it was nothing, you wouldn’t have run away.”

Pausing what he was doing, Draco still didn’t turn around, but Harry watched as he shifted uncomfortably on his stool.

“Auror Potter, you are mistaken.” He replied eventually. “I left that night because I had no interest in engaging in further activities. I’m sorry if I gave you a false impression,” He added somewhat flatly, “Now, please if you wouldn’t mind showing yourself out, I have potions that need attending to.”

Shaking his head, Harry knew it was likely pointless to push the issue and so he turned towards the stairs, mentally calling Draco every kind of prat, idiot and git there was.

He was halfway down the stairs when he stopped. _Fuck it,_ he thought, _I’m not going to just let it go. I’m going to tell him what it meant to me and then if he still says no, at least I’ve said my piece._ And with his mind made up, Harry turned around and marched back up the stairs.

“Before you ask, no I will not tell you what Potter wanted, and I want you to hold all incoming communications for the rest of the day. No interruptions.” Draco said as he heard footsteps and someone walking towards him.

Smiling—Draco clearly thought he was his assistant, Harry walked up so that was standing right behind Draco and waited for the other man to put down his quill. Finally, when it looked like Draco couldn’t drop, spill or smash anything, Harry spoke up.

“You’re a bloody coward, you know that Malfoy?” And ignoring Draco’s murmured _fuck_ , Harry continued.

“I don’t believe for one second you left because that kiss meant nothing. If it really meant nothing, if you didn’t feel anything, you would have stayed and made fun of me for being shit at snogging, or something equally stupid.” Harry paused, waiting for Draco to do or say something, but when he didn’t, Harry kept on going. "I think you ran away because the kiss meant more than you ever expected-it scared you. And all those things you said about finding someone who is deserving, you might want to try believing it yourself. After all these years, you still think of yourself as a Death Eater who only deserves punishment, and it’s utter bullshit.”

At Harry’s last words, Draco turned around, his jaw set.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about Potter,” he spat, “I know exactly what I deserve and it’s definitely not you.”

Harry flinched, but kept his breathing even, willing himself to not get angry. Instead, he countered, “Maybe you’re right, but then at least be honest with me and yourself, because I don’t think I deserve you either but at least I have the guts to say that I still want you.”

Harry watched as Draco’s features softened, his shoulders sagging a bit, and carefully, slowly, Harry reached out a hand to cup Draco’s face, thumb brushing along a delicate cheekbone. Shuffling closer until he was right in front of the other man, Harry leaned in slowly, stopping a hair’s breadth away from Draco’s face, still unsure if his intrusion into Draco’s space would be welcomed. 

But Draco made no move to push him away, so Harry closed the remaining space between them, and ever so gently brushed his lips across Draco’s in what could hardly be described as a kiss. Draco sighed, and Harry felt as his last bits of reserve melted away.

Not wanting to push his luck though, Harry kept his touches light, and even though this was practically virginal compared to their last meeting, the same chemistry grew around them and Harry felt the want growing in his chest.

Pulling away just enough so he could see Draco’s face, Harry prepared for some sort of violent reaction, but it never came. Draco just leaned in, his forehead resting against Harry’s. Not in a rush and content to just enjoy the other man’s closeness, Harry closed his eyes, absentmindedly he moved hand to the nap of Draco’s neck, and ran his fingers through the short hair there.

Harry only moved again when he felt Draco pull back slightly. Meeting his gaze, Harry gave a small smile as he could practically see the internal battle playing out in Draco’s mind.

“I don’t know what you want from me Harry.” Draco finally broke his silence.

Harry’s smile grew, “I don’t know exactly either,” he admitted, “all I know is that I haven’t stopped thinking about how much I wanted to kiss you again.”

Silence filled the space between them again, this one a little less comfortable than the last as each man was waiting for the other to realize that this was, in fact, crazy and probably a monumentally stupid idea.

Finally, Harry spoke up. “How about we start with dinner?” He proposed, and noticing Draco’s nervous glance, added, “not anywhere public, obviously. You can come to mine. Why don’t you send me an owl when you’re done with that potion—you can come over and we can talk about your findings. Would that be okay?” He said, chewing his bottom lip.

Draco nodded and Harry gave a lopsided grin. “Great!” Leaning in, he brushed his lips over Draco’s forehead, “I’ll wait for your owl then.” And with that, he turned towards the stairs, a noticeable bounce in his step.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3 <3


End file.
